All I Wanted Was A Bottle of Water
by AlwaysxAddicted
Summary: ...But I Got So Much More. Loliver.


A/N This is dedicated to Lauren, AColdSky, for somewhat giving me the idea to write this story/making me write this story after seeing a clip of one of the new HM episodes. Thanks Laur, you're awesomeness :) I hope you enjoy this fic!

**All I Wanted Was A Bottle of Water, But I Got So Much More**

"Hey ladies, thirsty? Get a drink at Rico's for free just for your number and a kiss right here." Oliver advertised as he held a bottle of water and pointed at his cheek for a kiss.

Three girls passed him, laughing, and whispered to each other, but it was clear they were laughing at Oliver.

"Ladies! Don't be shy!" Oliver rose his hands in the air. "there's enough Smoken Oken for everyone!" Oliver called to them, but was ignored.

I rolled my eyes. "What a donut." I said and crossed my arms, leaned back into my seat, and watched him chase another customer away. "I think he's scaring off the customers."

He just started his job at Rico's today and Miley and I came to see how he was doing, but it was obvious that he was failing at it. I wonder how Rico would feel if he found out that Oliver didn't sell anything? He'd probably fire Oliver, after all, he's the devil.

Miley laughed loudly and nudged me. "Someone needs to help the poor boy! Make him stop." Miley exclaimed while eating an ice cream cone as if she was watching a movie.

We watched a few more girls pass Rico's as Oliver tried selling himself and water. How can he not get embarrassed? He's there, throwing himself at the girls, and he thinks they like it. Idiot.

"He's so desperate!" I watched him lose more customer.

Gosh I have the sudden urge to tell him that he cant do that, but he probably doesn't know from right to wrong. He is, after all, a big fat donut.

"Then do something about it." Miley said.

I shook my head. "I'll let him be, at least he's doing it in style!" I turned to Miley and lifted my right arm, pretending to hold a bottle of water, and poked my cheek with my left finger. "Want free water?" I asked Miley and she laughed.

"Well, actually, yeah, can you get me a bottle of water?" Miley asked. "This cone is getting me thirsty."

"Get it yourself." I sneered, I don't want Oliver thinking I'm there just to kiss him. Ew, that's so not me.

She started pouting and laced her fingers together, putting them up to my face.

"Please! I wuv you Wiwwy." Miley begged.

"No," I said not trying to fall for Miley's puppy dog pout, but failing.

I kept a straight face, but I couldn't help it! How can I fall for Miley's pout?

"Fine." I said in my dullest voice and got up from my seat. "You owe me though."

I looked at her and she had the biggest grin on her face. I hope I don't look stupid trying to buy water from him. I shook my head and walked up to Oliver and smiled.

"Hey Lillay." He winked as he threw a bottle of water in the air and caught it.

I rolled my eyes. "Can I get a bottle of water?" I asked him and he smirked.

"I knew you couldn't resist." He pointed at his cheek. "A kiss por favor."

I moved back from the counter and looked around. I've already got an audience. No way am I doing to do it. I took my wallet from my pocket and gave him a dollar.

"Just give me the water." I firmly said an glared at him.

"Hey you can make it free with ju-"

"Just give me the water!"

He shrugged. "You don't have to be mean about it."

I gaped at him. "How was I being mean? I was just asking for water!" I exclaimed. I do not believe him. I wasn't being the slightest mean right?

"In a rude way." He softly said and sighed.

I took that to offence. I always have to defend myself whenever Oliver points out something like that about me. I don't know why but it makes me feel weird when he does that.

"Hey Oliver, at least I'm not desperate for a kiss." I told him and put my hand out to get my water, but he left his spot behind the counter of Rico's to get next to me.

"What's wrong with you? I just asked for a water." I fought, but he shook his head.

"If you don't want me to do the kiss thing, then all you had to do was ask." Oliver put his hand to his heart.

"But I don't care!" I shook my head and I could feel all eyes on me.

"Remember last year when I ran Rico's when Jackson was fired. Even you seemed to be jealous and fired up like this when I had all that attention." He pointed out, making me feel even more stupid.

I might've sounded jealous, but it doesn't mean anything! It's not like that. Not like that at all.

I glanced at Miley for some support, but she shrugged at me. Thanks Miley. I looked back at Oliver and he looked serious.

"All you had to do was ask me to stop the whole stupid ki-"

I suddenly grabbed Oliver's arm, wrapping my left arm around him, swung him over, dipped him, and did one thing I knew would make him shut up. A kiss.

I tried to drop him as soon as it happened, but with his weight being like, ten times heavier than me, fell on him. As soon as I reached ground, I pushed up and looked around. It seemed like I shocked the whole beach and everyone who was watching.

IT WAS JUST TO SHUT HIM UP, GOODNESS.

Arg, I just made it even messier.

"I didn't mean to do it!" I shouted . "Gah!" I screamed and ran for the beach. I jumped over the railing between the walkway and the beach and fell in a bush, screaming all the way down.

Suddenly, a high pitched 'Score' could be heard from here.

I covered my mouth with my hand in embarrassment and blushed.

All for a stupid bottle of water.

A/N Hope you liked it! Tell me how I did on the story :)


End file.
